claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Alicia
Etymology "Alicia" derives from medieval German Adalheidis (noble sort). Perhaps alluding to her aristocratic bearing. In VIZ translation, instead of calling the Twins the "Black Ones," Rubel says, "Actually, both Beth and Alicia are dark"Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 133/ref> (Scene 062). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' Identical to Beth. Taller than average Claymore warrior. Wears hime (princess) haircut. Expressionless face. Wears special black uniform. Similar properties as material worn on Helen's arms. Appears to stretch indefinitely. 'Awakened' Alicia sprouts mandibles similar to Clare's awakened form. Mandibles serve simultaneously as wings and cutting blades (Scene 062). Personality Almost no personality or sense of self. A result of training from infancy by Organization to be of one mind with Beth. Alicia is completely obedient to Organization. According to Louvre, Alicia seldom appears in her assigned district. As a result, she remains unknown to most warriors, except by name (Scene 062). Her only close relationship appears to be Beth. Datasheet From Yoma War Record III. 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: S (Special level of ability) *Agile: A+ *Strength: A+ *Mental: A+ *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: F 'Class' Alicia is a Special Type warrior, her Ability being Mind Share/Full Release. She can fully awaken, but using a controlled awakening technique, can recover human form. 'Technique' Controlled Awakening depends on Mind Share, in which one warrior awakens, decanting her human essence into the other, who has Mind Share/Full Control. This allows the awakened one to recover human form, permitting controlled awakenings. Louvre reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect) and are of one mind—a two-body warrior in effect (Scene 062). 'Evaluation' History Early life unknown. 'Childhood' In unnamed town near Organization Headquarters. Rafaela overhears conversion about identical twins turned over to Black Suits. Father named "Zema" (first name, not last—Scene 064). As Organization collected and trained "many" pairs of identical twins since Luciela debacle, unknown if Zema is father of Alica and Beth (Yoma War Record III). 'Organization' Alicia is first mentioned by Miria as warrior No. 1, along with sister Beth as No. 2. Miria warns Deneuve, Helen and Clare not to engage (Scene 031, Anime Scene 11). 'Alfons' Northern Campaign serves as delaying tactic, buying time till the twins perfect Controlled Awakening (Scene 061). After Task Force defeat at Pieta, Northern Army splits up—12 Awakened Beings heading for Lautrec, 11 for Staff. 'Staff' As Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, identical twins in black uniforms—Alicia and Beth—confront army. Apparent leader, Lobster Awakened, challenges twins. Galatea and Louvre watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that a "Controlled Awakening" technique is being used. Louvre confirms her suspicions, explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a two-person Claymore warrior. Neither twin has any individuality left (Scene 062). 'Lautrec' On news of Isley's death in Mucha, Klimt sends Alicia and Beth to kill Riffle (Scene 089). 'Battle I' 'Confrontation' As Riffle and Duff observes Destroyer, Abyss Eaters attack. Then Alicia and Beth land before them. The warriors announce themselves as "Abyss Hunters." And that their target is Riffle. (Scene 093). Riffle dismisses the twins, saying "You look to me like a couple of ordinary warriors." But Alicia awakens and proceeds to shred both Riffle and Duff (Scene 094). Together with Abyss Eaters, twins begin defeating Riffle and Duff. During three-way battle, Destroyer fires rods, hitting all three parties. 'Escape' Riffle drags Duff from battlefield. Abyss Eaters ambush her. Suddenly, Alicia's awakened form attacks the Eaters. The wayward attacks confuse Riffle. 'Beth' A Parasitic Rod has penetrated Beth, sitting unconscious (Scene 095). 'Battle II' 'Discovery' Cynthia and Uma find Beth. Uma wants to help, but Cynthia holds her back. Both Beth and rod merge into an Awakened (Scene 096). 'Alicia' Alicia, reverted to her human form, cut off Riffle's arm and leg with her sword. Riffle retreats, now able to stand only with help of her hair tentacles. Alicia stops fighting and awakens. 'Battle III' The awakened Beth and Priscilla meet. They fight. Priscilla tears off the Claymore warrior torso on the awakened body. She drinks Beth's blood. But Priscilla loses interest in Beth and walks away. But Beth insists on confrontation (Scene 097). 'Escape' Uma flees, carrying the disintegrating torso of Cynthia. Uma find temporary refuge. Cynthia's body is half-gone, apparently from contact with the awakened Beth. 'Last charge' Alicia, facing Riffle and Duff, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her battle with Priscilla. The twins have both awakened. Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla. 'Astonishment' Stunned, Riffle senses the battle already is over (Scene 098). All available warriors are recalled to Staff as twins no longer protect Headquarters (Scene 110). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Riffle Hunt